Blog użytkownika:QMikaa/2. Kur.. zapomniałem drugiego wpisu napisać a jest wpis 1. i wpis. 3 . .
Czeeeeeeeeeść Wszyyyyystkim! '' Witajcie w... a nie, to inaczej szło. Pora na.. też nie.. Zachwile dowiemy się.. Nie? Jest już ciemnoo.. le co? Dobra. Po prostu powiem o co chodzi. Nie mam co robić. ._. N-U-D-Z-E-S-I-Ę. więc wydam tegn bezsensowny wpis by zająć sobie chwilkę ._. Więc prosto mówić.. Oto plan na ten wpis.. ''Po pierwsze. Powiem dużo o różnych grach.. w które gram i nie gram, grałem lub znam albo po prostu powiem o wszystkim. Poobrzucam wszystko pomidorami! <3 Jak tu zawsze recenzję zrobić to z rozmachem. Zrecenzuję jakoś fikcje... Mhm.. '' ''Co dwa.. nieee. Trzeci punkt to dlaczego moja klasa jest dziwna ._. A czwarty to opowieść rodem z rosyjskiego kina akcja. "Ja w krainie nowych różnych człowieków" Zacznijmy. Obrzucanie pomidorami. Siedzę sobie na stole i przeglądam różne karty ze scenariuszem. Więc. Co my tu mamy. Pierwsza gra to.. Slimsy Simsy! Mnie na prawdę krew zalewa jak na Jutube wpisuje np. Simsy 2 to wyskakuje mi jakieś filmy z nazwą "Porno w Simsach" czy może "Jak Facet ma zajść w ciąże w Simsach 2?" No normalnie ludzie. Takich ludzi trzeba tępić! Ale co o samej grze. Z pozoru gra wydaje się fajna. Tworzymy rodzinkę.. Tak, można robić związki homoseksualne, tak, tam jest toleraancja. Mniejsza o to. Mamy do wyboru płeć , kolor skóry (tak, kolor skóry. Twórcy gry nie są rasistami), kolor oczu, włosy i ich kolor, ubranko. Nie, nie mogą być nadzy, chyba że masz kod :D. Jeżeli mówimy o Sims 2 możemy bawić się twarzą. Lubię twarze z Sims 2 ponieważ są bardzo ładne. Nie są przesadzone i nie wyglądają jak w prawdziwym świecie. Czasem nie lubię gdy gra w której tworzymy własny świat zalatuje wszystkim co nasz świat posiada czyli mowię tu o Tusku, Sejmie, Brudnych ulicach. Tworzenie domu jest proste. Możemy wybrać kolor ścian, dachu, przedmiotów (jeśli jest taka opcja). Mamy też dużo dodatków czyli np. Na studiach dzięki czemu możemy studiować. A co w Sims 3? Zmieniło się Menu oraz cała grafika. Mamy bardziej zbliżoną twarz do człowieka choć też nie jest taka zbytnio zbliżona. Nienawidzę gdy pojawia się mi Sim z głową kartofla lub kwadrata więc biorę i mu jak najwięcej ją zmniejszam. Dostaliśmy możliwość dowolnego ingerowania w kolory. A także mamy o wiele więcej opcji i ubrań niż w standardzie gdy Sims 2. Mamy też bardziej rozbudowany tryb budowanie. Bodajże domyślnie, wszystko jest ustawione jak w domu a raczej mówiąc pasek z narzędziami zawiera kilka kategorii. Salon, Kuchnia itp. i w każdej z nich jest obrazek oraz folder z rzeczami. Można chyba ten pasek przestawić na styl z Sims 2. O samej grze w obu chodzi tylko o życie tymi naszymi stworkami. Co jest dziwne? Ponieważ wiele osób jest leniwych zastosowano możliwość wpisywania kodów. Jeśli brak ci pieniędzy na nowe sportowe auto wpisz kod, jeśli chcesz pozbyć się kryształków, chumrek itp wpisz kod. Aż tak bardzo się posunęli z tymi kodami że nawet można wpisać kod na zdjęcie cenzury np. gdy sim bierze prysznic. Różnice między grami? Obie przedstawiają te samą główną fabułę. Proszę cię, zaopiekuj się simami. W Sims 2 możemy dowolnie budować swoje miasta. W Sims 3 zostało to anulowane i musimy cieszyć się tym że możemy postanowić gdzie postawimy swój dom na już ustawionych parcelach. W Sims 2 możemy tworzyć nowe miasta dzięki funkcji wbudowanej już w grze ale w Sims 3 musimy mieć już programik. Kolejna rzecz to w Sims 2 nie mamy rozbudowanego łącza ze stronami internetowymi. Prawdopodobnie, (choć nie pamiętam już) możemy połączyć się ze stroną Sims2.com. W Sims 3 otrzymaliśmy już Stronę Startową. Nie musimy szukać po folderach filmów, zdjęć zrobionych w grze. Mamy możliwość instalowania i usuwania( w 2 trzeba było otwierać folder i je wkopywać) jakieś dodatki typu sukienka, spodnie, samochód oraz możliwość połączenia się z serwisem. Obie oferują dodatki. W Simsach 3 otrzymaliśmy otwarty świat. Zamiast ładowania np. Gdy chcemy iść na zakupy, zamiast ładowania aż przejdziemy do parceli ze sklepem możemy sami pójść ponieważ otrzymaliśmy możliwość przemieszczana się po mieście. Więc jeśli chcesz spacerek wystarczy że przesuniesz gdzieś kursor. I moja ocena? Sims 2 , 7/10. Sims 3 6,5/10. Czemu? Obie gry są dość wciągające ale już po kilku dniach gdy nie ma nic nowego nudzę się. Sims 2 dla mnie jest troszkę lepsze bo np. Możemy tworzyć sklep a w Sims 3 nie. Sims 3 dla mnie jest trochę za kartoflowy. Co do cen. Ostatnio spadają. Jednakże cena np. Sims 2 wynosi około 2/4 ceny Sims 3 a Dodatki które jak kupywałem pół roku temu można było kupić za 50 zł a dodatki do 3, 110 chyba. Więc koszt jest mniejszy a sam cel gry niezmienny więc praktycznie wydając więcej na 3, gdy np. mamy mało wydajmy na Sims 2 ponieważ pomimo według niektórych już przestarzałej grafiki emocje są takie same czyli emocje i nuda. I dla fanów którzy niszczą swoich simów. Pamiętam że w Sims 2 można topić naszych stworków jak zabierzemy im drabinkę. W Sims 3 jak próbowałem wyszedł bez niej xD Jeśli ktoś to przeczyta to proszę bez uwag bo w gry Sims grałem półroku temu i zgubiłem płyty. A nie, mam jeszcze 3 choć napęd CD mi się zepsuł xDD. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach